Levira
Levira is a villainous scientist working as a general alongside Damaras and Argus on behalf of Prince Vekar. Character History During the Armada's arrival to Earth, she shows great sorrow for Vekar regarding Vrak's unknown whereabouts. They declared him dead, continuing their onslaught on Earth. When Tentacus and the Bruisers were defeated, Levira unveiled the Maximizer, a new piece of equipment which she claimed far more advanced then Zombats. Using the Maximizer, she can enlarge multiple monsters at a time. After the first invasion of Earth, Levira created missiles to launch to every major city on Earth, only for the plan to fail. After the plan to fire missiles at every major city on Earth failed, Lavira mostly focused on upgrading the strength of monsters and enlarging them if need be. One day, Invidious arrived to the Armada Mothership. Realizing that his childhood crush Levira was there, he was desperate to have her love. Invidious created a love potion and gave it to Levira. Due to the potion making people love the person they first see, Levira fell in love with Jake instead of Invidious as she was busy watching Jake at that time. She asked Invidious to capture Jake, but the attempt failed, deeming Inividious incompentent and idiotic. Later that day, Levira decided to capture Jake herself. Invidious was in the middle of fighting the Rangers. To save Jake from Inividious, Levira decided to fight Invidious. Outmatched, she begged the other Rangers to help her which they did. When Invidious was enlarged, he confessed his love for Levira. In turn, Levira's love for Jake shifted to Invidious. However, when Invidious failed once again, Levira lost all love and respect for him. Saying she has no time for losers like Invidious and doesn't deserve to be in her presence. It is also revealed that the effects of the love potion is temporary and have been worn off when Levira stated that there's no way she would ever fall in love with a Power Ranger, calling it disgusting. When Professor Cog and his minions attacked the same city the Armada is attacking, Levira along with Vekar, Argus and a squad of XBorgs interfered. Both sides engaged into a fight until the Power Rangers arrived. Predicting the outcome of the battle, Levira advised Vekar to retreat, leaving Professor Cog and the Rangers to destroy each other. She believed that it would be best to let Cog and the Rangers destroy each other. After Prince Vekar and Vrak's demise, Emperor Mavro arrived to the Armada Mothership. Mavro had Damaras thrown into prison and Levira begged him to release Damaras for a chance of redemption. Though the Emperor agreed, he said that if Damaras fails (which he did), Levira would have to take responsibility for it. When Mavro called into as many Armada ships as possible across the galaxy, Levira congratulated him, only for Redker to point out that she is one of those people who failed to protect Vekar. Then, Mavro threatened Levira that if she doesn't redeem herself, she will be destroyed along with Earth as punishment. Levira used her Megazord against the Rangers only for it to get destroyed. Levira survived the Megazord destruction and attacked the Rangers herself. When Levira was defeated, the entire Armada fleet arrived. Personality Levira is a cruel and cunning scientist who enjoys to deploy her skill to construct weaponry for the common good of the Armada and is the main responsible for the latter's highly advanced technology. She has Damaras and Argus as her comrades and colleagues. Despite being evil, she is kind to her teammates and extremely loyal to the military. Arsenal * Maximizer Gun: Since Levira is an intelligent scientist, she has been known for building some of the most high-tech and advanced weapons for the Armada and has a Maximizer gun which allows several monsters and soldiers to grow all at once. * 'Whiplasher: '''Levira uses this gun to fire lasers as well as to fire whiplashes. The lasers are used in far range while whiplashes in close range. * '''Upgrading Tool: '''Levira uses this tool to enhance a monster's power. * '''Missle Launcher: '''Levira can fire missiles thanks to the missile launchers equipped on her shoulders. * 'Levira Megazord: 'This is Levira's personal Megazord which bears some sort of resemblance to her. Though it has more efficient attacks than the Armada Megazord, it is weaker in terms of overall power. Notes Portrayal * Levira is voiced by Rebecca Parr. Behind the Scenes * ''to be added See also References Category:The Armada Category:Female PR Villains